DIMESIONS DISNEY
by bossroycehall
Summary: WHEN LORD VORTECH TRIES TO DESTROY ALL OF THE DIMENSIONS. THE DISNEY DIMENSION, THE PIXAR DIMENSION, THE MARVEL DIMENSION AND THE STAR WARS DIMENSION HAVE TO TEAM UP TO DEFEAT LORD VORTECH


DIMENSIONS

LORD VORTECH: I WILL GO TO EVERY DIMENSION AND SUCK IT IN TO MY DIMENSION SO I CAN BE THE LEADER OF EVERY DIMENSION AND MANIPULATE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THAT DIMENSION AND THEN RULE THE UNIVERSE.

DISNEY DIMENSION.

WRECK IT RALPH GOES TO FROZEN LAND.

WRECK IT RALPH: AH IT'S SO COLD WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO HERE.

VANELLOPE: WE NEED TO GET ANNA AND ELSA TO DEFEAT LORD VORTECH.

ELSA: AH IT'S A BIG GUY FREEZE HIM.  
WRECK IT RALPH: NO IM JUST HERE TO PICK YOU UP SO WE CAN DEFEAT LORD VORTECH.

ELSA: OKAY LET'S GO.

ELSA: ANNA WHERE'S MY BLUE SPRAY.

HANS: ITS RIGHT HERE.

ELSA: I DIDN'T ASK YOU.

ELSA FREEZES HAN

ELSA: OK LETS GO.

ANNA: CAN I GO.

ELSA: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING.

WRECK IT RALPH: WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR GOING ANYWAY.

WRECK IT RALPH: HERE A GUN BUT IT ONLY HAS 15 PIECES OF AMMO SO IF YOU USE IT ALL I CAN'T RELOAD IT.

WRECK IT RALPH: WE HAVE A SHIP RIGHT HERE.

ZOOTOPIA LAND

WRECK IT RALPH: OK WE'RE IN ZOOTOPIA LAND.

JUDY HOPPS POINTS THE GUN RIGHT AT WRECK IT RALPH.

JUDY HOPPS: PUT YOUR HANDS UP.

JUDY HOPPS: YOU MUST BE WORKING FOR LORD VORTECH.

WRECK IT RALPH: WELL ACTUALLY WE ARE AGAINST LORD VORTECH.

JUDY HOPPS: SHUT UP.

JUDY HOPPS: OK LETS GO.

BIG HERO 6 LAND.

HIRO AND BAYMAX FIGHTING LORD VORTECH'S MINIONS.

HIRO: BAYMAX GET THEM.

BAYMAX KICKS WRECK IT RALPH.

WRECK IT RALPH: I DON'T THINK YOU WANT THIS.

WRECK IT RALPH: COME ON.

WRECK IT RALPH WRECKS BAYMAX.

BAYMAX GETS ON WRECK IT RALPH BACK AND KICKS OFF

HIRO SMACKES ELSA.

ELSA FREEZES HIRO.

HIRO BREAKS OUT OF THE ICE AND FLYS UP IN THE PIXAR DIMENSION.

ELSA: WHERE DID HE GO.

BAYMAX FLIES UP TOO.

WRECK IT RALPH: GET IN THE SHIP.

VANELLOPE: BUT HAPPENS IF HE DIE.

THEY GET IN THE SHIP.

ANDY: WE ARE GOING TO DIE.

BAYMAX THROWS THE BED INTO THE WINDOW.

HIRO: WHAT THE-

WOODY: WHO ARE YOU.

BAYMAX: WE ARE, WE ARE, WE'RE NOTHING.

JUDY HOPPS: LET ME SEE YOUR ID.

WOODY: DO YOU THINK I HAVE A ID.

BUZZ: ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS PUT THE C AND IT WILL BE I DON'T CARE.

NICK WILDE: HEY I HAD TO GO TO WAWA SO YEAH.

JUDY HOPPS: HOW DID YOU GET IN THIS DIMENSION.

NICK WILDE: WELL I GOT MY GOOD BUDDY IRON MAN.

JUDY HOPPS: THATS FARTHER THAN HERE.

NICK WILDE: WELL FROM THE WAWA IT WAS CLOSER.

JUDY HOPPS: WELL WHERE WAS THE WAWA.

NICK WILDE: BOOTOPIA AND I ALMOST DIED.

JUDY HOPPS SMACKS NICK WILDE.

JUDY HOPPS: BOOTOPIA IS THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN TOPIA.

JUDY HOPPS: WELL HOW DID YOU GET TO THE DIMENSION.

NICK WILDE: OH I JUST RODE ON HIM.

IRON MAN: SEE LOOK KID WE GOT 5 DAYS UNTIL HE DESTROYS ALL OF THE DIMENSIONS IF WE LOSE WE'RE TOAST.

ELSA FREEZES THE SHIP.

WRECK IT RALPH: WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

ELSA BREAKS IT IN HALF.

WOODY: COME ON BUZZ.

ALL OF THEM GET INTO THE SHIP.

ELSA: OK WE NEED TO HURRY UP.

BUGS FROM A BUG'S LIFE COMES.

SULLEY AND MIKE COME.

CARS COME.

THE INCREDIBLES COME.

DASH: IM THE FASTEST PERSON IN THE WORLD.

IRON MAN: ACTUALLY THERE IS A GUY CALLED FLASH.

DASH: IM GONNA CHALLENGE HIM TO A RACE.

RATS COME.

EVE FROM WALL E JOINS.

EVE: WALL E.

WALL E: EVA.

EVE FLIES AWAY.

DUG AND KEVIN FROM UP JOIN.

MERIDA JOINS.

ARLO JOINS.

LORD VORTECH TELEPORTS AND BLOCKS THE PORTAL.

LORD VORTECH: WELL YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE.

LORD VORTECH DROPS THE TIMER.

LORD VORTECH: MINIONS GET MY TIMER.

DASH: NO YOU COME AND GET IT.

LORD VORTECH: I HAVE STUFF TO DO HAHAHAHAHA.

LORD VORTECH TRAPS MR INCREDIBLE INTO HIS PORTAL AND PERSON DESTROYER.

ELASTIGIRL: NOO.

ELASTIGIRL STICKS ON TO LORD VORTECH LEGS.

LORD VORTECH KICKS ELASTIGIRL HANDS.

ELASTIGIRL: DASH SAVE DAD.

DASH RUNS AND TRIES TO CATCH LORD VORTECH BUT LORD VORTECH PUNCHES HIM ALL THE WAY OUT OF THE PORTAL.

WRECK IT RALPH: GET IN THE SHIP.

EVE: I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU RIGHT NOW.

ELSA: WHAT THE-

DASH: OH MY GOD ITS SIRI WITH POWERS.

MERIADA: WATCH OUT.

LORD VORTECH MINIONS APPEARS.

MERIDA SHOOTS A ARROW AT THE MINIONS.

ALL OF THE MINIONS BLOW UP.

MIKE: HEY HEY HEY DONT PUT THAT THING BACK OR SO HELP ME.

IRON MAN: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

SULLEY: IF YOU DON'T MIND YOUR BUSINESS ONE MORE TIME YOUR OUT.

IRON MAN: OK LET'S DO IT MR KRABS.

SULLEY: I LOOK NOTHING LIKE MR KRABS.

IRON MAN: OK FAT ALBERT

SULLEY: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M BILL COSBY

IRON MAN: OK SIMON.

LIKE A G6 STARTS PLAYING.

SHREK: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP.

DONKEY: CAN I GO.

SHREK: WERE YOUR GRAVE.

SHREK: YEA YOURS GOING BUDDY.

SHREK: COME ON PUSS.

PUSS IN BOOTS: WHERE ARE WE GOING.

SHREK: IF YOU GO YOU KNOW THERE'S A 50/50 % CHANCE THAT YOUR GOING TO DIE.

PUSS: I DON'T CARE.

SHREK: FIONA YOU STAY WITH THE KIDS.

FIONA: HAVE FUN.

SHREK: YOU TOO.

ELSA: I HAVE NO MORE BLUE SPRAY.

ANNA: DIDN'T YOU GET UNLIMITED SPRAY.

ELSA: I GOT IT AT THE DOLLAR STORE.

ANNA: WELL I GUESS YOUR DYING.

ELSA: WELL I GUESS YOUR DYING TOO.

ELSA THROWS ANNAS GUN OFF THE CLIFF.

ANNA PUNCHES ELSA.

ELSA GRABS ANNA BY THE NECK.

WRECK IT RALPH: SEE LOOK THERE ONLY ONE PERSON THAT CAN DESTROY THE ORB. IF WE GET THAT ORB HE'S DONE

ELSA: WELL SHE NOT WORTH IT.

JUDY: ELSA DON'T DO THIS.

ELSA THROWS ANNA OFF THE CLIFF.

ANNA: NOOOOOOO.

ANNA DIES.

WRECK IT RALPH: WHAT DID YOU DO.

ELSA: SHE HAS NO POWER TO DO IT.

ELSA: I HAD THE BLUE SPRAY.

WRECK IT RALPH: SHE'S EVIL.

ELSA: I BEEN WORKING FOR LORD VORTECH THE WHOLE TIME.

ELSA: LORD VORTECH BRING THE SHIP.

LORD VORTECH: WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE.

WRECK IT RALPH: YOU'RE THE PURPOSE.

LORD VORTECH THROWS THE SHIP INTO THE PORTAL.

ELASTIGIRL: DASH HERE'S A ROPE.

DASH PULLS THE SHIP BACK.

WRECK IT RALPH : WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

ELSA: EVERYTHING.

ELSA TRIES TO FREEZE JUDY.

WRECK IT RALPH TRIES TO GRAB ELSA.

WRECK IT RALPH: JUDY.

JUDY HOPPS SHOOTS THE CEILING.

ELSA GETS CRUSHED BY THE CEILING.

LORD VORTECH CATCHES DASH'S LEG BUT DASH PUSHES OFF.

L0RD VORTECH : NOW ITS TIME TO MANIPULATE YOU.

LORD VORTECH: 3 DAYS.

SUSAN JOINS.

MEGAMIND JOINS.

TROLLS JOIN.

THEY GO TO THE TRANSFORMER DIMENSION.

WRECK IT RALPH: COME ON OCTOPUS.

IRON MAN: UH ITS OPTIMUS.

THEY GO INTO THE MARVEL DIMENSION.

IRON MAN: OK SO WHAT IS OUR PLAN.

STAR LORD: SEE LOOK ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS JUST SHOOT IN HIS EYE

IRON MAN: THAT'S LITERALLY THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME.

STAR LORD: I WATCH LIFETIME.

IRON MAN: I WATCH LIFETIME TOO HUH HUH.

IRON MAN PUNCHES STAR LORD.

DEADPOOL: EVERYBODY WATCH OUT JUMP OUT OF THE PORTAL.

SPIDER MAN: OH MY-

IRON MAN, SPIDER MAN,DOCTOR STRANGE, HULK, THOR, CAPTAIN AMERICA, DEADPOOL AND DRAX AND EVERYBODY GOING ESCAPES.

THE DIMENSION EXPLODES.

IRON MAN: HE SAID 3 DAYS.

VANELLOPE : HE TRICKED US.

BAYMAX: EVERYBODY GET ON THE SHIP.

VANELLOPE TRIES TO GET ON THE SHIP BUT LORD VORTECH GRABS HER.

VANELLOPE: WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

LORD VORTECH: FEEDING YOU TO MY DOGS.

VANELLOPE: NO.

VANELLOPE GETS EATEN BY THE DOGS.

EVERYBODY LEAVES.

THEY GO TO THE STAR WARS DIMENSION.

LUKE: WHO ARE YOU.

BAYMAX: WERE THE FAT VENGERS.

WRECK IT RALPH: WHAT.

BAYMAX: GOOD NAME RIGHT.

WRECK IT RALPH: NO.

BAYMAX: I KNOW.

REY: ALRIGHT LET'S GO.

FINN: SEE LOOK I WORK ON THE SHIP WITH POE.

REY: IM WORKING WITH LUKE AND HAN ON GETTING THE ORB.

LEIA: I'LL WORK ON THE SHIP TRACKER.

THEY GO TO LORD VORTECH HOME PLANET ELOF.

BLACK PANTHER: YOU READY.

BLACK PANTHER: SHURI YOU WORK ON FINDING THE PERSON THAT GET THE ORB OUT.

LORD VORTECH: I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS.

HULK: YOU BEEN WAITING FOR WHAT YOUR MOM.

LORD VORTECH STARTS CHOKING HULK.

LORD VORTECH: YOUR A LOT MORE IMMATURE THAN ME HULK.

WRECK IT RALPH: WHERES VANELLOPE.

LORD VORTECH: SHE'S GETTING EATEN.

WRECK IT RALPH: MONSTER.

JUDY HOPPS: RALPH CHILL OUT IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY.

WRECK IT RALPH: THAT'S MY DAUGHTER.

WRECK IT RALPH PUNCHES LORD VORTECH.

LORD VORTECH KICKS WRECK IT RALPH TO THE SHIP.

BAYMAX: YOU MESS WITH HIM YOU MESS WITH ME TOO.

BAYMAX PICKS UP LORD VORTECH AND SLAMS HIM.

ELASTIGIRL: WHERE'S BOB.

LORD VORTECH: HE'S DYING OVER THERE.

MR INCREDIBLE IS TRAPPED.

MERIDA: HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HIM OUT.

ELASTIGIRL: THE BUTTON.

MERIDA SHOOTS THE BUTTON.

ELASTIGIRL: HOW WAS IT.

MR INCREDIBLE: AWFUL.

SUSAN PUNCHES LORD VORTECH.

LORD VORTECH THROWS WRECK IT RALPH ON TO THE SHIP.

LORD VORTECH: SHE WAS A WASTE.

WRECK IT RALPH: SHE WASN'T A WASTE SHE WAS MY LIFE.

LORD VORTECH: THE ONLY REASON SHE WAS YOUR LIFE WAS BECAUSE YOU LOVED HER FROM THE START.

WRECK IT RALPH: WELL BRING HER BACK.

LORD VORTECH: SHE WAS A GLITCH.

WRECK IT RALPH: YOU WERE A PLANT BEFORE YOU BECAME A GOD.

LORD VORTECH THROWS THE SHIP OFF THE CLIFF.

BAYMAX FLYS TO GET IT.

IRON MAN: STRANGE I THINK SOMETHING HAPPENING.

THOR: WHAT.

IRON MAN: YOUR HAIRLINE.

DOCTOR STRANGE: WHAT.

IRON MAN: BUT SERIOUSLY SOMETHING'S HAPPENING.

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, TERMINATOR AND ROBOCOP APPEAR.

BATMAN: IM BATMAN.

GROOT: I AM GROOT.

BATMAN: NICE TO MEET YOU KID.

TERMINATOR: IM BACK.

WONDER WOMAN : AMAZON FOREVER

MERIDA: ARE YOU A BIRD OR A PLANE

SUPERMAN: NEITHER IM SUPERMAN

CYBORG: NO MORE FOOTBALL STAR

FLASH: AM I GOING TO BE MAKING MONEY BY THIS

BATMAN: THIS IS NOT A JOB

GREEN LANTERN: COME ON OR COME OUT

SHURI: I KNOW THE PERSON THAT CAN GET THE ORB OUT

BLACK PANTHER: ITS DEADPOOL

SHURI: HOW DID YOU KNOW

BLACK PANTHER: I LOOKED ON THE PAD

SHURI: I KNOW

BLACK PANTHER: IF YOU DIE AND YOU DON'T GET THAT ORB OUT WERE DONE

DEADPOOL: OKAY

DEADPOOL COME ON

LORD VORTECH KICKS DEADPOOL OFF THE CLIFF

LORD VORTECH GRABS THE SWORD FROM HIM.

LORD VORTECH CUTS OFF DEADPOOL'S HANDS.

DEADPOOL FALL OFF THE CLIFF.

SHURI: NO.

THE CARS AND THE BUGS STARTS. CRAWLING ON LORD VORTECH.

LORD VORTECH KNOCKS THEM ALL OFF.

IRON MAN: WE HAVE NO WAY.

LORD VORTECH MANIPULATES ALL OF THE HEROS.

LORD VORTECH: NOW I HAVE MY OWN PLAN ACCOMPLISHED NOW I HAVE THE POWER TO RULE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE.

LORD VORTECH DESTROYS THE STAR WARS DIMENSION, THE PIXAR DIMENSION, THE DC DIMENSION, THE DISNEY DIMENSION AND THE TRANSFORMERS DIMENSION.

BAYMAX: WE WILL FOLLOW YOUR RULES SIR.

DEADPOOL: NO YOU WILL NOT.

LORD VORTECH: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.

DEADPOOL: LET ME GET THAT ORB.

DEADPOOL SLICES THE ORB.

LORD VOR

TECH FALLS TO HIS DEATH.

DEADPOOL: ORB BRING EVERYBODY BACK BACK TO NORMAL.

DEADPOOL: BRING BACK THE DIMENSIONS.

IRON MAN: WHAT HAPPENED.

DEADPOOL: NOTHING.

CAPTAIN AMERICA: I THOUGHT YOU DIED.

DEADPOOL: I DID BUT I CAME BACK.

THE END.


End file.
